


Equals

by 19thsentry



Series: Window of Opportunity [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Giant goofballs, With no originality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19thsentry/pseuds/19thsentry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble; Spike's like the weird uncle she never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equals

**Equals**

 

Dawn still came by Spike’s crypt sometimes after school. It was tradition, and Tara never minded. Dawn would barge in, trying to be as irritating as possible, and he’d bristle up like an angry cat.

 

She would make him promise to come over for dinner, and then they’d listen to pop music or punk, and they’d both harp about the other’s crappy music taste.

 

One day, however, after barging in, a giant bucket of water tipped over onto her head, followed by raucous laughter.

 

She never again went into Spike’s crypt without nudging the door open with her foot first.


End file.
